My Idol
by IsmiHana
Summary: Suatu hari, Armin dan yang lainnya diminta oleh Hanji Zoe untuk menulis puisi tentang tokoh idola mereka. Namun Armin belum memiliki idola yang dapat menjadi panutannya. Lalu, nama siapa yang harus ia tulis?


**:MY IDOL:**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime**

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Anak-anak…!" sapa Bu Hanji dengan senyum cerianya yang biasa mengembang, "Masih ingat perjanjian kita minggu lalu, kan~?"

Anak-anak mengerang.

"Buka buku tugas kalian dan mulailah menulis!" titah si Bu Guru. Armin mengambil buku tugasnya, kemudian menatap sekitar. Tampak wajah-wajah aku-tak-ingin-ngerjain-tugasnya-Bu-Hanji dari teman-teman. Eren dengan malas membuka tutup mejanya dan mengambil buku tugas. Jean tak kalah malas, meski ia diam-diam melirik Mikasa yang sudah mulai menulis. Sasha tetap mengapit roti di mulutnya hingga remah-remah snack itu berhamburan. Connie meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja—semua tahu, ia pasti stress. One fact here, Connie kurang jago merangkai kata. Mungkin cerdas diksinya habis dipangkas bersama rambutnya, menyisakan kepala botak plontos yang bersinar cemerlang. Marco hanya tersenyum melihat teman-temannya dan mulai menguntai kalimat. Reiner mengerjakan essainya sambil melihat Christa lewat lirikan matanya. Entah apa yang ditulis Ymir dalam bukunya. Jangan tanya tentang Annie. Ia tertidur. Bertholdt? Oh, ia tak masuk hari ini.

* * *

Hari itu—sesuai dengan perjanjian paksa satu kelas—mereka diminta Hanji Zoë untuk mendeskripsikan tokoh idola masing-masing _lewat puisi_. Armin tahu, teman-teman sekelasnya sudah punya idola mereka tersendiri, entah itu dari kalangan mereka, kalangan kakak kelas, ataupun kalangan artis.

Mungkin hanya dia yang belum punya idola.

Armin berpikir keras. Siapa tokoh yang dikaguminya? Bocah Pirang itu masih bimbang dengan keputusannya. Ia lalu mendaftar tokoh idola teman-temannya satu per satu—tentu ia tahu, karena mereka semua membicarakannya.

Eren nge-fans Manchester United. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau bocah Jaeger itu mencintai Red Devil dari Manchester. Tiap malam, ia mengajak Armin atau Mikasa menonton pertandingan tim kesayangannya itu sampai subuh. Tak jarang ia tidur di kelas karena kebanyakan nonton bola. Ia telah berulangkali dinasihati oleh Pak Erwin dan ayahnya, Grisha Jaeger. Namun Eren masih berkeras—ia ingin dirinya selalu ada di depan televise (ketika ada pertandingan sepak bola Inggris, tentunya) untuk membela Manchester.

Mikasa suka suara Demi Lovato. Hal ini merupakan ketidak sengajaan—sungguh. Mikasa sedang asyik browsing di Google dan ia menemukan _Can't Back Down_-nya Demi Lovato dan Camp Rock. Armin belum pernah melihat gadis itu terpana—dan waktu itu, Mikasa terpana mendengar suara Demi Lovato yang menurutnya sangat keren. Sejak saat itu, ia mengagumi Demi dengan sekagum-kagumnya.

Annie tahu Avril Lavigne, dan ia biasa membawa MP3 Playernya ke mana-mana. Isinya? Tentu saja lagu-lagu Avril. Mulai dari _Loosing Grip_ sampai _Let Me Go_, meski lagu yang sering diputarnya adalah _Smile_. Ketika ditanya mengapa ia menyukai Avril, jawabannya singkat. _Keren_. Hanya itu.

Asal kalian tahu, Marco Bodt yang tampak murni suci dan baik hati merupakan satu dari ribuan penggemar Linkin Park dan Avenged Sevenfold. Entah bagaimana ia bisa menyukai lagu-lagu rock dan rap yang dibawakan mereka. Marco punya biodata para personil LP dari Chester Bennington hingga Dave Farrell, serta biodata personil Avenged Sevenfold. Dan ia selalu update dengan lagu-lagu mereka.

Sementara itu, Sasha Blouse sangat mencintai resep-resep Koki Papa dari fandom lain, entah dari mana. Ia memiliki buku lengkap resep-resep tersebut, sekaligus foto-foto masakan hasil Koki Papa. Connie tampaknya menganggap Avatar Aang sebagai tokoh yang membantunya menemukan pencerahan dengan kepala kinclong mereka masing-masing. Berulang-ulang ia berujar, "Suatu saat, aku akan jadi Avatar!" dan yang lain cuma bisa bilang, "Yaah, bermimpilah sana!" lalu pergi meninggalkan anak itu.

Bertholdt sedang demam game otome dari Zeiva. Reiner cinta mati dengan si Dewi Penyelamat—bukan tak mungkin Armin akan menemukan nama 'Christa Lenz' dalam puisinya kini. Christa tampak mengagumi Petra Rel, kakak kelas mereka yang punya naluri keibuan yang tinggi. Ymir pasti menulis tentang Christa—hei, ini tidak adil! Ada dua buah puisi berisi nama Christa Lenz!

Dan Jean? Mmm, sepertinya ia sedang gila kuda, terutama pada Bullseye. Pernah suatu hari, Armin dan Eren menemukan anak itu sedang naik ke atas Bullfart sambil berseru, "Run like a wind, Bullseye!" dan detik berikutnya, ia terjungkal balik ke belakang, sementara Bullfart meninggalkan masternya tersayang.

Siapapun idola teman-temannya, Armin sama sekali tidak mendapat pencerahan untuk menulis sesuatu. Akan tampak konyol jika anak terpintar di kelas menulis '_Saya tidak punya tokoh idola_' di buku tugasnya. Ayolah, Armin, pikirkan sesuatu!

* * *

"Aaarrghhh…! Aku nggak ada ide sama sekali!" seru sebuah suara dari dekat jendela. Sepertinya Tuhan sedang berbaik hati dengannya. Armin menoleh, dan tiba-tiba, ia melihat apa yang selama ini ia cari. Seorang lelaki penuh gelora yang bercahaya di depan sinar matahari. Lelaki yang banyak membantunya melawan kesombongan orang lain. Lelaki yang selalu memotivasinya untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Lelaki yang berjanji untuk menjadi sahabat Armin selamanya.

Dan ia tersenyum.

"Armin? Ada apa?" anak lelaki itu tampak kebingungan melihat sorot mata Armin yang bercahaya kala menatapnya saat itu.

* * *

_**Mulai hari ini, Eren Jaeger resmi menjadi tokoh idola Armin Arlert.**_

* * *

**Ambigu? Ya, memang XD**

**Karena saiia mengarangnya di tengah Try Out Bahasa Indonesia yang Subhanallah soalnya #curcol**

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
